


And So, It Begins

by sassy_cat



Series: The King's Man [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: 'some people stay' --Kingsley and Severus flirt with progressing their... whatever it is they're doing





	And So, It Begins

Kingsley rolled off Severus with a satisfied sigh. He didn't think he'd ever grow tired of having him. Smiling and content, he closed his eyes and reached over to lace their fingers together.  
  
Severus stiffened and some of Kingsley’s satisfaction faded. "You don't trust me." In reply, Severus accepted his hand and squeezed, but his silence told Kingsley what he couldn't say. Severus was afraid.  
  
Kingsley looked over at his lover lying on his belly, thighs spread. His hair fanned over his face to hide his expression, even as they were sharing the most intimate of moments. Kingsley wondered what he’d see if he could look into Severus’s eyes. He let go of Severus’s hand and brushed back inky strands still damp from the shower they'd shared.  
  
Dark eyes met his, and Kingsley's heart twisted. He didn't love this man. Not yet, at least, but he enjoyed him. Severus was dead clever, strong in his magic and a challenge in the bedroom. Severus was exactly the type of wizard he wanted. Feeling the urge to tell him, he whispered, "I enjoy you and I like you. You know that, right?"  
  
For a fleeting moment, Severus wore a look of surprise before he sneered. "If you don’t enjoy what we just did then I don't know what you'd expect from a lover." Kingsley smiled, delighted that he was learning to notice these little details but frustrated by the non-answer as well as Severus's habit of evading any question.  
  
Kingsley confessed, "Lovers are easy enough to find, Severus. I was speaking of you."  
  
Severus answered with tense shoulders and pinched brows. Did he know how much he gave away after a good shagging? Perhaps Kingsley's Auror training helped him decipher the puzzle that was Severus Snape, but he'd learnt more about Severus from his body language in bed than from any conversation.  
  
"It's been my experience that people soon grow to dislike me," Severus mumbled into a flattened pillow.  
  
Kingsley ran his fingers down the bumps of Severus spine, watching him relax under his touch. He wished he had it in him to climb back on and slide into Severus again. He had the most glorious, gripping arse. "I like you, and I love your arse. It may be the best arse in England."  
  
Severus snorted. "Pity that I'm about to go work and live in Scotland."  
  
Kingsley's wandering hand stilled. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"My latest task was to trick Dumbledore into hiring me. The Headmaster seemed keen on helping me succeed in exchange for information. I'm to be the new Potions Master at Hogwarts."  
  
Dark fingers stroked Severus's arse cheek. Kingsley pondered what Severus had said, and asked, "Are you playing both sides against the other, or are you choosing a side?"  
  
Severus rolled over to face him and glared. "Why would I tell you? And, why would you believe me, if I did?"  
  
Kingsley sighed. "Severus, you've fed me valuable intelligence for months. Not a lot, but enough that I know you can't be entirely for _Him_."  
  
Severus brushed his fingers against Kingsley's chest. It was gentle questioning touch, almost wistful. It made Kingsley feel both aroused and hurt that Severus could still doubt his sincerity.  
  
" _He's_ started a new campaign that I can't support. I can't tell you about it, but I did tell the Headmaster. It's bigger than all of us."  
  
Kingsley tensed. If Severus, the master of understatement, said this was big then it was earth-shatteringly huge. He wanted to know for the sake of the Ministry, but before he could ask Severus placed his palm over Kingsley's heart and explained, "Don't ask, Kings. I've sworn a vow to Dumbledore not to tell anyone. It's that important."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know about us?"  
  
Severus snorted and gave him a disbelieving look. "I'm not in the habit of discussing my sex life with old men who'd want details."  
  
Kingsley turned serious. "Are you ending this?"  
  
Severus looked into his eyes, and Kingsley wondered what he hoped to find. He looked away and said, "Once I'm in Scotland and unable to travel, I'd assumed you'd end things, as I won't be active on raids."  
  
"Severus, I've said before you're more to me than the information you provide, which means I want you as well as what you offer. I know how to Apparate, so location is hardly a reason to stop whatever this is."  
  
"I'll have much less to offer. My assignment is to manipulate Dumbledore."  
  
Kingsley laughed and relaxed for the first time since Severus rolled over. "Good luck with manipulating Dumbledore. You'll need it."  
  
Severus's cheeks pinked. "I wasn't going to try," he huffed. "Dumbledore is enjoying our subterfuge far too much already. I'll not be teased by you as well."  
  
Kingsley nodded. "I won't tease. I've witnessed enough undercover work to know there's more danger in what you're doing than you're implying. I won't give you away, and I'll take what you give as a gift like always."  
  
Severus lowered his hand to palm Kingsley's cock. It gave a twitch and Severus looked up with a devilish grin. "I prefer receiving gifts to giving them."  
  
"I wish I could, but I'm exhausted. You wore me out." Kingsley leant forward for a kiss. "If you want more, you'd better stay the night."  
  
A brief look of alarm crossed Severus's face before he managed to hide it with a smirk. "I suppose I could do with a nap, if it gets me another fuck."  
  
Kingsley felt his stomach flutter. Severus had never agreed to stay. He felt like he'd won something important. "Sleep then and maybe I'll give you a cup of tea before I throw you out."  
  
Severus relaxed into his pillow, close but not touching. "It's your charm that keeps me coming back."  
  
Sleepily Kingsley answered, "It's yours that makes me want you to stay."


End file.
